Amour, tu me tueras
by The writings of Hebi
Summary: Pendant que la bataille battait son plein Harry est pris au piège, et se retrouve enfermé au fin fond d'un cachot, subissant les torture du Lord Noir. Drarry !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Tout le monde :) Et voila une nouvelle Fiction qui m'est venu à l'esprit !

J'ai écrit ce premier chapitre en une soirée, j'avais des idée ce soir la lol !

Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction " Love Protected" le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt.

Les personnage, les lieux etc... ne sont pas de moi, mais à J K Rowling ! Seul la trame de l'histoire m'appartiens.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Note : Harry n'as pas de lunettes dans cette fiction, et La mort de Dumbledore n'est pas prise en compte.

* * *

><p><strong>« <em>Amour, tu me tueras.<em> »**

**Chapitre 1 : «_ La torture interroge, et la douleur répond._ »**

* * *

><p>L'attente. Qu'y avait-il de pire que l'attente ? Rien.<p>

L'angoisse qui les avaient pris ne semblait pas vouloir les quitter, tous étaient anxieux, inquiets, mais restaient confiant. Car ils étaient la pour se battre, défendre leur vie, leur futur, ceux qu'ils aimaient et ils ne reculeraient devant rien, malgré la peur. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils se préparaient pour ce jour, ils étaient prêts.

La grande salle n'était pas aussi somptueuse qu'autre fois, aucune décoration n'égayait ces murs, Seul quelques flambeaux étaient disposés pour éclairer la salle, ce qui lui donnait un air Froid et terne. Tous le monde était la, personne ne manquait. L'ordre du Phénix en son grand complet.

Harry avait redouté ce moment toute sa vie. Le destin du monde sorcier reposait sur ces épaules, et lui seul pouvait le porter, personne d'autre, c'était son fardeau. Ron et Hermione étaient avec lui, ce qui le rassurait, tous le monde était avec lui, mais combien d'entre eux allait survivre ? Si lui s'en sortait, il ne pourrait le supporter. C'était leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard, et c'est ainsi qu'ils allaient la clôturer, par la guerre.

Dumbledore se tenait au centre de la grande salle, près de lui, Minerva McGonagal. La famille Weasley étaient au grand complet, même Ginny était la, Molly avait pourtant insisté pour qu'elle n'y assiste pas. Mais c'était comme ca, Ginny ne voulait aucunement rester en arrière. Un peu plus loin, Remus Lupin et Tonks, on aurait dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'était triste. Beaucoup d'élèves de septième année étaient la aussi, trop même, la guerre n'était pas faite pour eux, qu'allaient t'ils faire quand ils verraient l'horreur, le sang de leurs amis, allait-ils fuirent ? De toute façon il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et un homme vêtu de noir entra d'un pas pressé, Severus Rogue. Il s'avança jusqu'à Dumbledore pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Le vieil homme releva la tête pour fixer la foule devant lui.

« - Bien, Ils arrivent. »

A ces mots la foule se dispersa, certain transplanèrent, d'autres en courant. Il ne restait qu'une trentaine de personne dans la grande salle. Harry s'approcha du directeur suivit de Ron et d'Hermione.

« - Nous nous posterons à l'entré du château, soyez vigilant, n'ayez pas de pitié, eux n'en n'auront pas. Fit Dumbledore »

Harry était en tête, suivit de ces deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient là prêt à les accueillir.

Ils n'attendirent que quelques minutes avant de percevoir au loin une ligne noire apparaitre, qu'on ne pouvait distinguer correctement, la nuit était tombée. Plus ils approchaient plus leur yeux s'agrandissaient, combien étaient-ils ? On ne pouvait voir le bout de cette armée tellement ils étaient nombreux. Avaient t'il une chance ? Il ne restait que l'espoir. La meute devant eux avançait, bientôt ils purent voir leur visage, déchiré par la haine. La beauté les avait quittés. Ils n'étaient que des marionnettes de guerre. Carrant les épaules, il avança vers son triste sort, Solidement soutenue par son destin.

Tout se passa à une vitesse fulgurante, les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, les mangemorts les dépassaient en nombre, mais ils étaient plus puissants. Le brun restait près de ses amis, ils ne devaient pas se séparer. Il se battait contre trois mangemorts, et eu du mal à achever le troisième. Le temps passait, ils se battaient toujours, Hermione s'en sortait à merveille ainsi que Ron. Il jeta un œil aux autres pour s'assurer que tout le monde était la, ce qui était le cas sauf pour Ginny, paniqué Harry s'écarta pour essayer de trouver la rouquine tout en envoyant des sort au mangemorts. Il l'aperçu au loin entouré de cinq homme vêtu de cape noir, il accourut aussitôt. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, Ou était Voldemort ? à deux ils réussirent à écarter les cinq mangemorts, le remerciant d'un sourire Ginny retourna à la bataille. La fatigue se fit sentir, et toujours aucune trace du seigneur des ténèbres. Un cri se fit entendre, Harry l'avait reconnu, mais il espérait se tromper. Esquivant un sort, il tourna la tête pour voir Hermione à terre se tenant le ventre Ron se tenait devant elle la protégeant, lançant des sort à tout va. Le brun voulu secourir son ami mais il était encerclé, il ne pouvait pas bouger.

« - Potter ! Fit une voix glacial »

Harry se retourna pour se trouver face à Lucius Malfoy.

« - Malfoy ! Crachat il »

Harry lui lança un sort qu'il esquiva.

« - Allons Potter, n'as tu pas remarqué que tu étais encerclé ? Tu n'as pas la moindre chance ! »

« - Harry ! s'exclama la voix d'Hermione. »

Elle se tenait debout derrière la horde de mangemorts qui l'entourait. Elle voulu jeter un sort mais d'un coup elle fut expulsé. Harry voulu crier mais ces mots restèrent bloqués. La haine avait envahie son corps.

« - N'as tu pas remarqué que vous êtes tombé dans notre piège ? »

Dans leur piège ? Non, ca ne pouvait pas… Harry regarda autours de lui, une dizaine de mangemorts l'entourait, personne ne pouvait le sortir de la, il remarqua que Dumbledore n'était plus la. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient en tête ?

Le brun eu soudain une sueur froide. Non il s'était fait avoir.

« - Aurais tu compris tout seul ? fit la voix moqueuse de Malfoy. »

Ils étaient la pour le ramener. Le ramener à lui… Un enlèvement. Comment avait il pu se laisser avoir de la sorte ! Harry se mit en place pour attaquer, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il lança autant de sort qu'il pu, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Non, il fallait continuer à se battre ! Ne pas perdre espoir…

D'un seul coup, Harry reçu un sort par derrière et se retrouva expulsé à terre, il se releva difficilement, mais un autre sort fusa, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin. Il leva la tête et pu voir le sourire triomphant de Malfoy. Les sorts fusèrent, il n'avait pas le temps de se relever, qu'il était de nouveau à terre. Il pu se relever rapidement en esquivant un sort, et il en reçu un autre de plein fouet. Mais à son grand étonnement il ne l'envoya pas au sol mais il sentit une grande fatigue s'emparé de lui. Il sentit peu à peu ses membres se dérober sous lui, ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il tomba à genoux au sol, sa tête se mit à bourdonner fortement, il entendit un cri lointain l'appeler mais c'était trop tard. Harry Potter s'était écroulé au sol Inconscient.

« La fleur est condamnée. Le chasseur a tiré »

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il ne vit rien, l'endroit ou il se trouvait était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il pu distinguer un cachot, le sol était dur, froid, son corps lui faisait mal. Le brun voulu se lever mais il s'aperçu avec horreur que ses mains étaient enchainées derrière son dos. Pris de panique il essaya de se libérer, mais en vain, ce devait être des liens magique se dit-il.<p>

Il était pris au piège, il s'était laissé avoir ! Il savait que tout était fini pour lui. Voldemort avait gagné. Il s'en voulait tellement… Il les avait laissé tomber… c'était fini.

Harry Potter, retrouvé mort au fin fond d'un cachot, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu les choses comme ca. Harry se releva difficilement sur ses genoux, les murs étaient humides et sales, l'odeur de renfermé donnait des hauts de cœur, qu'elle pièce désagréable.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était la, ça lui semblait être une éternité, peut être deux ou trois jours. Pourquoi personne ne venait-il le voir ? Il voulait le laisser pourrir la sans même le tuer ? Le torturer ? Un courant d'air fit frissonner Harry. Un claquement de porte se fit entendre, puis des pas qui se rapprochent. La porte de son cachot s'ouvrit sur Lucius, celui-ci semblait fier.

« - Ta cellule est à ton goût Potter ? Siffla-t-il. »

Pour seul réponse Harry lui lança un regard noir. Il ne dirait rien.

« - Je vois. Ricana-t-il. Tu gardes le silence c'est ca ? »

« - Harry Potter. »

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il était la. Lucius s'inclina et se mit de coté.

Lord Voldemort avança d'un pas lent ces yeux rouge, fixant deux prunelles vertes.

Le brun restait droit et Fier. Il ferma les yeux, voila, il y était. Le jour ou Le seigneur des ténèbres allait tuer Harry Potter, Le survivant. Pourtant il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas encore une fois.

« - Je ne vais pas te tuer Harry Potter, pas pour le moment, je veux que souffre autant que j'ai pu souffrir par ta faute, te tuer serait trop gentil. »

Harry prit soudain peur. C'était ca, il voulait se venger, le tuer serait trop simple, Il voulait le torturer, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de l'achever. Il ouvrit les yeux, et soutien le regard du Lord Noir. Celui ci se mit à rire, d'un rire mauvais, un rire que jamais on ne voudrait entendre.

Le brun vit Voldemort lever sa baguette vers lui. Il inspira fortement. Il pouvait résister à ça. Il le pouvait, et il le ferait, même s'il n'y avait plus d'espoirs, Harry ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de craquer sous sa torture.

« - Doloris ! »

Harry serra les dents. La douleur était insoutenable, chaque centimètre de sa peau le faisait souffrir, son visage était crispé par la douleur, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il résisterait. Derrière son dos il serra les points, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, et un filet de sang s'en échappa. Son corps commençait à trembler quand le sortilège s'arrêta. Harry reprit son souffle, un peu soulagé. Ce n'était que le début.

« Tu ne résistera pas longtemps ! Siffla Voldemort. »

Un autre Doloris fut lancé, puis un autre. Cela faisait le cinquième qu'il lançait, et Harry résistait toujours, du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres, la sueur perlait sur son visage. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais résistait encore. Il est possible de fuir celui que l'on craint, de lutter contre celui qu'on hait. Il savait réagir face à ce genre de monstres. Et il le prouverait.

Il pu voir la colère déformer son visage, puis il redevint confiant. Souriant, il se tourna vers Lucius.

« - Fait en ce que tu veux, mais qu'il reste en vie ! »

« - Oui maitre »

Dans un mouvement de robe Voldemort disparu dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il voulu faire un geste, mais à peine avait t'il bougé la tête qu'il se retrouva expulsé contre le mur, laissant échapper un hoquet se surprise. Ce n'était pas fini. Harry était dos au mur, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

« - Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça ! Cracha Harry d'une voix faible »

Il fut envoyé de l'autre coté de la pièce retombant lourdement sur le ventre et fut touché par un autre sort de Lucius. Il avait mal, sa respiration était plus faible. Mais il ne broncha pas et subissait. En fin de compte Harry aurait préféré qu'on le tue. Lucius rangea sa baguette et retourna prêt de la porte.

« À bientôt Potter, nous n'en avons pas fini. »

Le brun ayant à peine entendu ces paroles, sombra. Il était épuisé. Il se mit en boule dans un coint du cachot, et s'endormi, son corps toujours aussi douloureux.

« La douleur physique existe pour nous rappeler que nous sommes mortels. Quand on souffre dans notre corps, on découvre combien sotte et vaine est la vanité. »

* * *

><p>Le temps passe. Y compris quand cela semble impossible. Y compris quand chaque minute est aussi douloureuse que les pulsations du sang sous un hématome. Il s'écoule de manière inégale, rythmé par des embardées étranges et des répits soporifiques, mais il passe.<p>

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était ici ? Deux semaines ? Trois peut être. Il n'en savait rien. Pour lui chaque seconde était bien trop longue. Seul la nourriture et l'eau qu'on lui apportait une fois par jour le maintenait en vie. Harry n'avait plus envie de lutter. Et ce ne fut pas le vertige, le froid ou l'épuisement de ses muscles qui l'amènerait à abandonner la partie. Il se sentait faible, que restait-il de lui ? De son corps ? Ses jambes avaient été cassées soigneusement, ce qui empêchait Harry de faire le moindre mouvement. Chaque phalange de ces doigt, on été précautionneusement brisé. Ces cotes, lui en restait t'il seulement ? Il savait que s'était bientôt fini, la prochaine visite était la dernière, car il ne se battrait plus. Le brun était presque content que se soit bientôt terminé. Cette mort était préférable à celles auxquelles il avait déjà été confronté. Etrangement paisible.

Savoir la fin proche était réconfortant. Il songea brièvement aux clichés qui affirment que votre vie défile devant vos yeux. Il n'eu pas cette malchance.

Qui aurait d'ailleurs souhaité visionner la rediffusion de sa pauvre existence se dit-il. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. A quoi bon ? Les pas se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à son cachot, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Son cœur s'accéléra, il avait peur. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal, non…

Il était pitoyable, ou était passé son courage ? Perdu sans doute.

L'homme s'avança vers lui lentement, mais ne lui lança aucun sort.

Le brun encore conscient, daigna à ouvrir les yeux, ce qui fut difficile, même ce simple geste était douloureux. Il pu voir un homme, ce n'était pas Lucius, Ni Voldemort, il ne reconnaissait pas cette homme. Qui était t'il ? Et surtout que lui voulait-il ? Il le vit se baissé à sa hauteur, et porté délicatement sa main, au visage du brun, à même le sol. Harry Fut plus que surpris, non seulement il ne l'attaquait pas, mais il se montrait gentil avec lui. Harry se permit un sourire douloureux, il n'était pas dupe, il rêvait. Alors il referma les yeux appréciant ce moment.

Il sentit la main de l'inconnu lui retiré quelque mèche de cheveux de son visage collé par le sang. Ces doigts étaient doux, quoi que froid. C'était bizarre, ce rêve paraissait bien réel pourtant. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais ce ne fut qu'un gémissement étouffé qu'il réussit à produire. Il ne pouvait rien faire, même pas bougé un seul doigt. Pourtant il y mettait toutes ses forces, mais rien à faire. Alors s'en qu'il puisse s'en empêché, une larme coula sur sa joue, puis un deuxième. Il pleurait.

« - Potter… »

«_ La torture interroge, et la douleur répond._ »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, pour ce Premier chapitre, Est ce que cela mérite une suite ? à vous de choisir !<strong>

**J'attend vos reviews avec impatiente !**

**Certaine phrase sont emprunté au auteurs suivant :**

**- Sybille Rembard ; Isaac Lerutan ; Stephanie Meyer.**

**Correction de Dragonia Malfoy, merci à elle ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! je vais prendre 1 minute pour vous racontez ma vie...

Et oui, Hier J'ai vu Daniel Radcliffe à paris ! J'ai eu mon autographe :D je suis vraiment contente ! Quelqu'un y était ?

Bref ! je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! je vais d'ailleur y répondre ;)

Merci à Lisa pour m'avoir aider à trouver un titre !

* * *

><p><strong>Alissa21 : <strong>Merci pour ta reviews ! tu étais la première hé hé ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Dracolina3** : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! ça me fait plaisir, voici la suite :)

**Raph** : T'inquiète pas, ta reviews est parfaite ! :D je suis contente que tu ai aimer ! désolé pour les fautes, c'est mon point faible lol ! Voila la suite en espérant que tu aimes !

**Julia Aris** : Merci ! c'est encourageant :) voila la suite !

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Amour tu me tuera »<strong>_

_**Chapitre 2 « passer de l'autre côté »**_

* * *

><p>Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas descendu dans les cachots ?<p>

Depuis que lui-même y avait été emmené, et il n'y était jamais retourné.

Draco ouvrit la grande porte qui menait au escalier, et descendit jusqu'au cachot. Il eu un haut de cœur en respirant l'air qui s'y trouvait. Irrespirable. Refoulant son malaise il longea le vieux couloir ou ce trouvait plusieurs cellules. Il arriva rapidement devant la dernière porte, il dû utiliser un sortilège de magie noir pour l'ouvrir. Il entra sans faire de bruit et s'arrêta, il balaya la salle des yeux, malgré le fait qu'elle soit plongée dans le noir, il discerna un corps au fond de la pièce. Il avança lentement, et un sentiment de panique l'envahit, il n'entendait rien, pas le moindre souffle de vie.

« - Potter… »

Il se mit à même le sol, et constata avec soulagement qu'il respirait, faiblement, mais il respirait. Etant donné qu'il ne voyait rien, il prit sa baguette et lança un « Lumos »

Et la, l'horreur le traversa, comment avaient-ils pu ! La colère l'envahit.

Il reporta son attention sur le brun. Son visage était creusé, et tiré par la douleur, tout une partie de son visage était empourpré par le sang séché et quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées sur son front. Il évalua rapidement l'état de son corps. Il ne pouvait faire aucun gestes de lui-même, il ne pouvait utiliser ni ces mains, ni ces jambes, et ces côtes étaient cassées. Il sursauta quand il vit deux prunelles vertes. Il avait ouvert ses yeux à moitié. Il était donc conscient ! Pourtant le blond se raidit quand il vit que ces yeux étaient vide. Ils étaient vitreux, sombre.

« - Potter ? »

Il vit la bouche du brun se déformer et tout ce qu'il entendit fût un gémissement de douleur.

« - Draco ! Lança une voie derrière lui. Dépêche-toi ! »

Le blond voulut le faire léviter, mais ne pouvait traverser le Manoir comme ca. C'est alors le plus délicatement possible qu'il passa ces bras sous ces genoux et son dos. Il dut se retenir de le reposer en entendant le brun pousser un crie de douleur. Il se releva et passa la porte du cachot et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Dans ces bras, Harry pleurait, il avait mal, tellement mal. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'est ce qu'on lui faisait ? Il n'avait pas vu qui le portait, pourtant il avait cru entendre un nom, mais c'était trop flou, il n'entendait que des bruits lointains.

Ils étaient arrivés en haut des escaliers. Draco s'arrêta et regarda la femme devant lui.

Elle regardait Harry avec une onde de tristesse voilant ses yeux bleu. Cependant elle releva la tête.

« - Dépêchons nous. »

Le blond acquiesça, et la suivit. Ces longs cheveux blonds ondulaient sous ces pas gracieux et sa robe d'un vert sombre virevoltait. Narcissa Malfoy, était une femme magnifique.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle circulaire, celle-ci était la seule pièce d'où l'on pouvait transplaner du Manoir. Draco baissa la tête vers le brun, celui-ci avait les yeux fermé, et paraissait dormir. Le blond sourit à cette vu, même si son visage était remplit de sang, il restait beau, surtout quand celui-ci dormait. Narcissa le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

« - Emmène le maintenant ! Je les ai prévenue. Je te rejoindrais »

Sans un mot Draco transplana, et comme sa mère lui avait dit, ils l'attendaient. Posté dans l'entré du square Grimmaud Tous se précipitèrent sur le survivant.

« - Otez vous de la ! » Fit une voix derrière eux.

Rogue se dirigeait vers eux suivit du professeur Dumbledore et d'une Pomfresh inquiète.

« - Par merlin ! » s'exclama t'elle envoyant Le brun.

« - Draco suis-nous à l'étage. » lui ordonna Rogue.

Le blond les suivit tous les trois sans broncher. Une fois en haut des escaliers, ils se dirigèrent vers une chambre, et Draco prit soins de poser délicatement le brun sur le lit, bien qu'il grimaça dans son sommeil. Il se tourna vers son ancien professeur de potion.

« - Il…Il va s'en sortir ? »

« - Bien sure qu'il va s'en sortir ! s'exclama Pomfresh. Il faut que vous sortiez maintenant Mr Malfoy ! »

Il lança un regard vers Harry puis sortit de la chambre. Il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient tachetées de sang, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait nullement ou était la salle de bain.

« - La salle de bain est là. »

Draco tourna la tête surpris, pour apercevoir Hermione Granger lui indiquer une porte. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cette fille, combien de fois son père l'avait puni pour s'être laissé dépasser par cette sang de bourbe ! Cependant, il n'en dit rien, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis, enfin presque, ça ne servait à rien. Il lui adressa un brève signe de tête puis se dirigea vers la dite porte.

« - Merci » lança-t-elle.

L'ancien Serpentard se retourna pour lui faire face, l'air fatigué.

« - De quoi tu parles Granger ? » répondit-il d'un ton peu amical.

Elle ne parut même pas surprise de l'entendre parler comme ça.

« - De l'avoir ramené, tu n'étais pas obligé mais tu l'as fait quand même, alors merci. »

« - Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir ! S'empressa t-il de dire »

Hermione sourit et tourna les talons vers l'escalier. Le blond fit de même vers la salle de bain. Cette fille l'énervait, elle avait comprit qu'il n'avait pas sauvé le brun sous ordre de quelqu'un, et qu'il l'avait fait de son plein gré. Rah ! Qu'est ce qu'elle était énervante !

Il entra dans la salle de bain, et remarqua que la décoration n'était pas mal, ce qui l'étonna. Il se nettoya les mains, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il pensa à sa mère, qui avait pris tant de risque, il savait qu'elle s'était rangée du côté de Dumbledore. Elle avait fait ça pour lui, car elle savait que Draco ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas suivre son père. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit un « pop » sonore, signe qu'on venait de transplaner. Ce devait être sa mère sans doute. Il se rendit à l'escalier, en passant devant la chambre ou se trouvait Potter, Rogue, Pomfresh. Et Dumbledore. Ils n'avaient rien entendu. Il descendit les marches et alla dans le salon ou plusieurs personne était assise sur les canapés, dont Hermione, accompagné de Ron, et un peu plus loin Tonks, celle si avait d'ailleurs très mauvaise mine. Molly se tenait près d'elle, avec Ginny. Sur sa gauche il trouva sa mère discutant avec Dumbledore. Tien, n'était-il pas en haut lui ? S'étant rendu compte de sa présence, celui-ci tourna la tête vers le blond lui faisant signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit. Narcissa prit la parole.

« - Je ne peux pas rester ici, j'ai encore des choses à faire la bas. » Lui dit-elle.

Attendez qu'est-elle entrain d'insinuer ? Il allait devoir rester ici ?

« - C'est une blague ? Je dois rester ici ? Il en est hors de question ! »

« - Draco ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. » Siffla Narcissa.

Voyant le ton menaçant de sa mère il ne dit rien, il savait que Narcissa pouvait être très effrayante. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle fila. Draco s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la pièce sans prêter aucune attention au autres. Le vieil homme les salua et parti à son tour.

Il se mit à observer la pièce quand tout à coup un cri se fit entendre, un cri à vous glacer le sang. Plus personne ne faisait le moindre geste dans la pièce, tout le monde savait d'où il venait, de la chambre ou se trouvait Harry. Les cris ne cessèrent pas, plus douloureux, plus déchirants les uns que les autres. Il n'avait jamais écouté quelqu'un crier comme ça, jamais. Ces mains se crispèrent. C'était insupportable, qu'étaient-ils entrain de lui faire ? Pendant un instant les cris doublèrent d'intensité, on entendit une porte claquer et des pas dans l'escalier. Pomfresh apparut à l'entré du salon, une bassine d'eau devenue rouge. Elle paraissait abattue.

Ce fut Ron qui prit la parole :

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Cria presque le rouquin !

« - Il faut lui briser les os, pour les ressouder. Ce n'est pas très agréable pour lui, et insupportable pour moi. J'ai laissé le professeur rogue s'en charger. »

Elle quitta la pièce vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine, elle revint et salua tout le monde avant de transplaner. Il aperçu l'air abattu de Molly ne supportant visiblement pas la situation.

C'est avec Ginny et Tonks qu'elles quittèrent la maison. Il ne restait que Granger et Weasley. Peu à peu à leur grand soulagement, les cris avaient cessé. Laissant place à un silence qui paraissait interminable. Il allait devoir vivre ici, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus habiter au Manoir, et qu'il avait fini ces études à Poudlard.

Ça mère ne voulait aller nulle part ailleurs. C'est ici qu'ils étaient le plus en sécurité lui avait-elle dit. Ca allait être un calvaire. Il se demanda si la belette et Granger vivaient ici, si s'était le cas, autant se jeter par la fenêtre. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensé par des pas dans l'escalier.

A peine Rogue était-il entré qu'Hermione se leva.

« - Comment va-t-il ? »

« - Il va bien ! Cracha-t-il. Vous pouvez rentrer ! Inutile de rester ici, il en à pour deux jours de sommeil ! »

« - Mais…»

« - Cesser de contesté ! Potter à besoin de repos, alors rentrer chez vous ! »

Voyant qu'aucune négociation n'était possible, les deux amis quittèrent la maison.

Severus se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face de Draco.

« - Vous avez pris beaucoup de risque en le ramenant ici. Vous auriez dû attendre que nous…»

« - C'était nécessaire, deux jours de plus et c'était un cadavre que vous auriez découvert. »

Rogue souffla et se leva.

« - Es tu conscient que tu va devoir vivre ici pour un moment ? »

« - J'y avais déjà pensé. » lui répondit-il d'un air froid. La maison est assez grande pour ne pas se croiser. »

« - Draco, que tu sois d'accord ou non, il va falloir que tu t'occupe de lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de venir ici tout les jours. » Lâcha t'il.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre et le regarda froidement. Il savait très bien ce que le blond vivait. Pourtant il l'envoyait quand même dans la gueule du loup ! Il se releva, pour lui faire face.

« - Ou est ma chambre ? » demanda t'il indifférant.

« - deuxième porte sur la gauche, celle à coté de Potter. »

Sans lui adresser un seul regard, Draco se dirigea vers le grand escalier quand une main le prit par l'épaule le forçant à s'arrêter.

« Draco, tu t'en occupera ? »

Il se dégagea sèchement de la prise de Rogue.

« - je le ferais. » marmonna t'il avant de monter l'escalier.

Satisfait, le professeur de potion transplana dans un « pop » sonore.

Une fois en haut des marches, Draco hésita à rentrer dans la chambre du brun, il en avait envie, mais d'un coté il ne fallait pas, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne.

A son plus grand malheur, il céda et poussa la porte, puis la referma derrière lui. Les épais rideaux avait été tiré empêchant la lumière du jour d'entrer. Le seul point de lumière, était une bougie sur la table de chevet, qui donnait à la pièce un air très relaxant. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Les couvertures étaient montées jusqu'à son ventre, laissant voir son torse bandé. Sa respiration était difficile, mais régulière. Son visage avait été nettoyé, ces yeux étaient gonflés et rougis, signe qu'il avait dû pleurer, ça il n'en doutait pas. Il allait s'en vouloir toute sa vie, mais n'y prêta pas attention, il porta sa main à son visage, retirant quelque mèches, qui tombaient sur son front. Et inconsciemment, il passa ses doigts sur la joue du malade, il était brulant, surement de la fièvre. Jamais il n'aurait cru penser ça un jour, mais sa peau était incroyablement douce. Il cru entendre un gémissement, mais il se dit qu'il avait dû rêver. A contre cœur il se leva, regardant la liste posée sur la table de chevet. Des instructions de Rogue. Il la reposa et sortit aussi discrètement qu'il était entré. Et voila, il avait déconné une fois de plus. Il s'était laissé attendrir ! Dés qu'il était la il perdait tous ces moyens c'était insupportable, mais maintenant, il en avait l'habitude…

Cela faisait bien 2 ans qu'il réagissait comme ça en sa présence. Au début de sa 6eme année, Potter avait commencé à devenir attirant. Et ça n'avait échappé à personne, et surtout pas à Malfoy. Au début il avait tout simplement ignoré ce sentiment étrange, mais étant donné qu'il se croisait plus souvent qu'il ne le voulait, ça avait été dur. Il avait été dégouté d'être ainsi attiré par un garçon, et surtout par Potter. Mais surtout, il avait peur, car ça avait été la première fois qu'il avait ressentit ça. Draco s'en était rendu malade. Comment le balafré avait-il pu autant occuper son esprit ? Il s'était pourtant répété maintes et maintes fois qu'un Malfoy ne ressentait pas ce genre de chose, et était indifférent. Mais en vain. C'est comme ca que Rogue l'avait fait avouer, et qu'il était le seul au courant. Il l'avait aidé. Il reprit ces esprits, et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait indiquée, tous ça l'avait épuisé. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit.

_« Il se fait comme ça entre les rêves et la conscience éveillée, des échanges mal définis : une sorte d'osmose, peut être, on ne reconnaît pas que cette pensée vient encore du sommeil… elle a traversé la membrane… »_

* * *

><p>Et voici ce 2em chapitre ! Est ce que je continue ou je m'arrête ici ? x)<p>

j'attend vos avis ! ca m'encourage vraiment à continuer !

Bisous à tous!

Merci à Dragonia Malfoy pour sa correction !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! voila enfin la suite, désolé pour le retard, je pensais publier au retour des vacances mais avec les révisions...

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage énormément!

réponses au reviews :

**Alissa21** : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimer ! J'espère que la suite te plaira... J

**Marionnette0116** : Merci pour ta reviews ! Pour ce qui est du titre, je ne vais pas t'annoncé la fin De la fiction lol, mais je préviens quand même que ce n'est pas une death fic hein J

**Dracolina3** : Merci beaucoup ! Je ne fais pas trop de chapitre long, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je préfère garder ca comme ca J contente que tu ais aimer voici la suite !

**Julia Aris** : Merci ! Et oui je continue pour le moment ! J Pour ce qui est d'Hermione tu as tapé dans le mile ! Narcissa, n'avait pas le choix de retourner au manoir, on l'apprendra plus tard. Et oui je pense qu'il y aura des Flash back de Poudlard ! Merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Darkmoonlady** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

**Raph** : Pour le moment je continue lol jusqu'à ce que les gens ne veuillent plus en tout cas ! Bon je n'ai pas posté tout de suite après les vacances, mais me voila quand même ! On saura comment Draco en ai arrivé la par la suite ! La phrase en Italique à la fin résume un peu la situation de Draco qui change de « camp ». Pour ce qui est de l'avant première, c'était vraiment génial, j'ai beaucoup aimé le film, Dan joue vraiment bien son personnage ! Je le conseil !

* * *

><p><strong>« Amour tu me tuera <em>»<em>**

**Chapitre 3 « At Home _»_**

* * *

><p>Confort. C'est ce qu'Harry pensa dès qu'il se réveilla. Il se sentait bien, il n'avait plus froid, il ne sentait plus la pierre froide et humide sur sa peau, ni la douleur qu'il éprouvait il y a quelques heures. Le brun n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il voulait profiter du bien être qui s'insinuait en lui. Car il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve vraiment agréable, et que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il se retrouverait dans ce cachot qu'il détestait tant. Ou peut être était-il mort finalement, il n'en savait rien, Harry ne se souvenait de rien. Alors il profitait de ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Il bougea légèrement pour s'enfoncer dans ce qu'il semblait être un matelas, mais tout de suite une douleur aigu le traversa, et il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Et la, tout bascula. Il ne rêvait pas, il en était certain, il était bien vivant et se trouvait sur un lit, avec une douleur horrible l'empêchant de bouger. L'ancien griffondor ouvrit les yeux difficilement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il scruta la pièce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était au square Grimmaud, dans son ancienne chambre. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Ou plutôt qui l'avait amené ici ? Un vent de panique le traversa. Il ne se souvenait de rien ! Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet, et pu voir un bon nombre de petites fioles de potions de couleurs toute différentes. Donc il ne devait pas être seul ici. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchi. Il était au Square Grimmaud. On l'avait sauvé. Et on l'avait emmené ici. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il y avait surement quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Que devait-il faire ?<p>

Après mure réflexions il se dit qu'il fallait mieux attendre, si il y'avait quelqu'un d'autre ici, cette personne viendrait bien le voir à un moment. Il était soulagé d'être sortit de ce cachot, il avait bien cru que s'était la fin, et la il s'en voulut pour avoir baissé les bras, il n'aurait pas dû. Tous ce qui le tracassait était de savoir comment allaient ces amis. Hermione, était t-elle remise de sa blessure ? Ron allait-il bien ? Et le reste des Weasley ? Tout le monde… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il se soit évanoui, peut être que les mangemorts étaient partis… Harry voulut se rendormir mais en vain, la douleur que lui provoquait son corps revenait petit à petit, et sa gorge commençait à le bruler. Il résista, essayant vainement d'ignorer son malaise en essayant de dormir, mais en vain.

En fin de compte, il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il essaya vivement de bouger malgré la douleur et arriva à se relever difficilement en position assis à l'aide de ses coudes car ses doigts étaient… et bien incapable de bouger. Il pouvait bouger sa main, mais ses doigts non, un haut de cœur le traversa en repensant au moment ou il lui avait brisé. Une fois assis il essaya de bouger mais la douleur était trop forte, comme si tout ses os se compressaient, sans s'en rendre compte, il bascula sur le coté et ne pu retenir un cri quand il tomba à terre inconscient.

Ce matin là, Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé il en était sur. D'abord il scruta avec attention la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, s'étonnant de ne pas être dans sa chambre, et la soirée d'hier lui revint en mémoire. Il était au square Grimmaud, dans la maison d'Harry. « Harry ? » alors ce bruit… Sans qu'il s'en rende compte il sauta de son lit en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il avait complètement oublié dans quel état le brun était. Il accourut jusqu'à la porte qui donnait à sa chambre et se stoppa. Il était entrain de s'inquiéter ? Pour Harry ? Il secoua la tête se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Il ouvrit la porte et son cœur rata un battement. Merde ! Il se précipita sur le corps du brun qui gisait au sol. Il passa sa main derrière son dos et l'autre derrière ses genoux et l'allongea sur le lit délicatement. Il a dû tomber du lit pensa t-il. Draco s'assis sur le bord du lit et regarda attentivement Harry. Son visage était encore tiré par la douleur. Il porta son regard vers la table de chevet voyant toute sorte de potions. Il s'en approcha et vit un bout de parchemin posé sur celle-ci, et se rappela du mot qu'il avait lu la veille. Il lui indiquait les potions qu'Harry devait prendre dès son réveil. Alors le blond s'approchât d'Harry pour le réveiller. Il tapota légèrement son épaule et aussitôt le brun ouvrit les yeux.

Aussitôt qu'Harry rencontra deux prunelles grises il paniqua. Malfoy ? Que faisait-il ici ? Venait-il le rechercher ? Non ! Il se redressa, en grimaçant et essaya de reculer aussi vite qu'il pu.

« - Potter ! » l'appela le blond.

Ce qui eu pour effet de paniquer encore plus le brun. Il n'avait rien pour se défendre! Il ne voulait pas retourner la bas, non… la douleur le fit suffoquer, pourquoi avait t-il si mal bon sang !

« - Potter calme toi ! » cria Malfoy.

Harry cessa de bouger. Mais Draco pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux, il ne se rappelait sans doute de rien, donc le brun ignorait pourquoi il était ici. Il devait penser qu'il voulait le ramener au manoir. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il sortit de sa rêverie en l'entendant suffoquer. Harry avait placé sa main sur son torse, et son visage se tordait de douleur. Il retomba sur le dos en gémissant. Merlin ! Un voile de panique le traversa. Que devait-il faire ? Il s'approcha du brun plaçant une main sur son front, il était brulant !

« - Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? » S'inquiéta t'il.

« - Mal…J'ai mal… » Gémit t-il.

Aussitôt Draco se précipita sur la table de chevet et relu le parchemin que Severus lui avait laissé. _Potion anti douleur : vert._ Parmi toute les petites fioles il chercha la verte, quand enfin il la repéra, Il la pris maladroitement et revint vers Harry qui se tordait de douleur. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui releva doucement la tête en portant la petite fiole à sa bouche.

« - Bois, ça te soulagera. »

Harry se laissa faire et bu d'une traite la fiole verte. Et relaissa sa tête retomber sur le coussin en fermant les yeux. Aussitôt il sentit la douleur s'estomper, petit à petit elle quittait son corps. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprit une respiration à peu près régulière. Draco, toujours assis à coté de lui se releva en voyant son air soulagé. Apparemment la potion avait fait effet.

Sentant le matelas bouger sous lui, il rouvrit les yeux, pour tomber sur Malfoy qui venait de se relever. Pendant un instant, il l'avait oublié. Que venait-il faire ici ? Et surtout pourquoi venait-il de l'aider ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la situation, qui paraissait complètement dingue. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de sa 7e année et le voila qui apparaît dans sa chambre, Merlin !

« - Que…Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » demanda t-il finalement d'une voie rauque.

La voila la fameuse question, pensa Draco, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir quoi répondre le moment venu. Il n'allait pas lui dire la vérité ça s'était sur, il n'allait pas lui sortir : « Hier je t'ai sauvé des griffes de Voldemort, et maintenant je séjourne avec toi, ce n'est pas super ? » Non, décidément ça ne passerai pas très bien. Et lui en prendrait un bon coup. Il devait lui mentir, ça lui semblait être la meilleure solution, mais avec les autres, il n'arriverai pas à lui faire gober quoi que se soit bien longtemps se dit-il. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix.

« - Hier, les membres de l'ordre t'on ramené ici, avec l'aide de ma mère, une espionne pour Dumbledore, et je suis parti avec eux. Je ne pouvais pas rester au manoir. Pour le moment je reste ici. » Lâcha t'il.

Harry le regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds. Peu à peu quelques souvenirs de la veille resurgirent. On était entré dans son cachot, il avait pensé qu'on venait le tuer…

Non, on venait le sauver ! Maintenant il se souvenait qu'on l'avait porté, et puis plus rien… s'était tout ce dont il se souvenait, il devait s'être endormi ou évanoui, il ne savait même plus.

Et maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ? Pour le moment pas grand-chose se dit-il en regardant son état. Quand tout à coup il percuta.

« -Quoi ? Tu vas vivre ici ? » Dit-il, réalisant seulement la dernière phrase du blond.

Le blond en question lui envoya un regard noir et reposa la fiole qu'il avait toujours en main.

Il fixa Potter prenant un air froid et distant.

« - Ne crois pas que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi Potter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la maison est assez grande pour éviter de se croiser. » Cracha t'il.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Potter et se retourna vers la table de chevet, en prenant la liste. Il devait prendre d'autres potions ce matin, sans attendre il saisit les deux fioles et les balança sur le lit de Potter.

« -Bois ça. »

Le brun baissa la tête pour voir les deux fioles à cotés de sa main droite. Et Regarda Malfoy tourner les talons pour partir. Il ne pu retenir un rire nerveux. Il plaisantait ?

« - Heu… Malfoy ? »

En entendant son nom, Draco se retourna, qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se disputer. Mais quand il rencontra ses yeux vert, il comprit que ce n'était pas dans l'intention du brun, il pouvait voir… De la gêne ?

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Harry baissa la tête en direction des deux fioles posées à coté de lui. Merlin qu'est ce que c'était gênant ! se dit-il. Demander à Draco Malfoy de lui faire boire ses potions ! Son ennemi depuis sept ans !

« - Je… je ne peux pas bouger mes doigts encore… tu pourrais… » Il ne fini pas sa phrase voyant le blond soupirer.

Draco s'approcha du lit de Potter et s'assit sur celui-ci. Il pouvait nettement voir l'embarra du brun. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire dissimulant lui-même sa gêne. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à la normale. Ca aurait du l'effrayer, mais il était habitué à se sentir comme ça en sa présence. Il l'ignorait tout simplement.

« - Si un jour, on m'avait dit que je te donnerais tes potions » dit-il moqueur, en ouvrant la première.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes pour pouvoir boire les potions.

« - C'est bon Malfoy n'en rajoute pas. »

Draco se rapprocha et apporta la fiole aux lèvres de Potter, qui d'ailleurs avait les joues légèrement rouge. Merlin il était entrain de s'occuper d'Harry Potter ! L'ancien Griffondor ne pu s'empêcher une grimace au gout de la potion. Une fois vide, Draco la referma et la reposa sur la table de chevet.

« - Comment vont les autres ? » demanda le brun.

Surpris, le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il parlait sans doute de tout ce monde présent hier, c'est vrai qu'il ne les avait pas revu depuis ce jour.

« - Bien. –répondit-il simplement- ouvre la bouche »

Il lui fit avaler la deuxième fiole, qui semblait être une potion pour ressouder les os, et la reposa comme l'autre sur la table de chevet.

« - Et Hermione ? Tu l'as vu ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

« - Tous le monde va bien Potter ! - dit-il avec agacement- maintenant repose toi. »

Le brun se remit sur le dos et soupira.

« - Il n'y a personne d'autre ici ? »

« -Non »

Ce fut les derniers mots prononcés, Draco était sortit. Bon se dit-il. Il commençait à avoir faim, et Potter devait être affamé pensa t-il. Il descendit les marches et se retrouva dans le couloir qui menait au grand salon. Une fois à l'intérieur, il repéra la porte qui devait mener à la cuisine. Qu'elle décoration de mauvais gout affirma t'il.

« - DOBBY ! »

Dans la seconde qui suivait, un « pop » sonore se fit entendre. Le petit elfe aux yeux globuleux regarda autour de lui et aperçut enfin Draco.

« - Ho ! Draco Malfoy monsieur ! » Fit t-il de sa voix aigue.

« - Prépare deux repas, et montes en un dans la chambre de Potter. Donne lui à manger il n'a pas l'usage de ses doigts »

« - Bien monsieur ! Dobby va donner à manger à Harry Potter ! » S'exclama t'il.

Le blond soupira, il n'avait jamais aimé cet elfe, enfaite il n'aimait aucun elfe, mais lui en particulier. Il retourna au salon, et s'assit dans un des nombreux fauteuils. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas rester ici et ne rien faire. Et sa mère n'était toujours pas rentrée ! Que faisait-elle ? Une légère odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gargouiller son ventre. Mais il n'avait déjà plus faim. Penser à sa mère lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il s'inquiétait. Et puis être dans la même maison que Potter ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Pas du tout même. Et pourquoi personne ne venait ? Il fut coupé de ses pensées par la voix aigue de Dobby.

« - Le diner est prêt Monsieur Malfoy ! »

Il se leva alors de son fauteuil et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Une assiette était posée sur la grande table au milieu de la pièce. Dobby devait déjà être avec Potter là haut. Il lui avait chargé de s'occupé de ça, il n'allait quand même pas donner à manger à Harry Potter, Lui Draco Malfoy ! Il s'assit donc sur une des nombreuses chaises, et commença à manger à contre cœur.

Une fois la dernière bouchée terminée, le brun soupira. Bien que Dobby soit très doué en cuisine, le service était comment dire… à revoir ? Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il avait le ventre plein, et s'était désaltéré. Malgré les quelques douleurs qui parsemaient son corps, elles étaient beaucoup moins intense que tout à l'heure, il sentit la fatigue le gagner.

« - Merci Dobby, je vais dormir maintenant. »

« - Dobby est très heureux d'aider Harry Potter ! » répondit-il en faisant disparaitre le plateau repas.

Voyant qu'Harry s'était rallongé sur le dos, le petit elfe remonta la grande couverture jusqu'au menton du brun, et disparu, le laissant rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

_Il fait froid, si froid… ou était-il ? Ou était le lit confortable dans lequel il se trouvait ?_

_Il sentait de nouveau la pierre froide et humide contre sa peau. Non… Il ne pouvait pas être revenu ici, NON ! Il ouvrit les yeux et une sueur froide le parcouru. Il savait ou il était, mais il ne voulait pas le croire ! Il se redressa brusquement gémissant de douleur voyant la porte devant lui s'ouvrir. Il n'entendait pas très bien, il n'arrivait qu'à entendre des bruits lointain. _

_« - Potter, je suis ravi de te revoir » _

_Non, cette voix… Lucius Malfoy ! La panique le traversa, il scruta la pièce affolé, espérant voir une échappatoire, mais rien, juste quatre murs qui l'entourait. Et personne pour le sortir de la. Lucius s'approchait dangereusement, alors Harry recula, le plus qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à percuter le mur. Et à ce moment il aurait tellement voulu se fondre dans ce mur, et devenir la pierre, froide, humide, sale. Il voulut crier voyant la baguette de Lucius pointée sur lui, mais sa gorge refusait de produire le moindre son. Non, ce n'était pas une baguette… Au fur et à mesure que Malfoy s'approchait, il pouvait constater avec horreur que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une barre de fer. Lucius Malfoy allait le frapper avec un objet pour moldu ? Peu importe, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa peur. Il voulait lui supplier d'arrêter, de reculer… mais il ne pouvait pas. Il s'arrêta, devant lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il leva doucement la grande barre de métal, qui libérait des étincelles argentées au bout. De l'électricité ? _

_Le regard de Lucius se baissa jusqu'à sa jambe droite allongée sur le sol. Alors Harry comprit, il voulut aussitôt retirer sa jambe, mais s'était trop tard. La barre s'était violement abattu sur son tibia, dans un craquement sourd. Sa gorge ne pu retenir le cri de douleur qu'il laissa échappé. Cette douleur, il l'avait ressentit pleinement. Il avait sentit ses os se briser sous le coup. Harry se laissa tomber sur le coté sous la douleur. Il ne pouvait retenir les sanglots, ses cris, qui doublèrent d'intensité quand la barre frappa sa deuxième jambe encore valide. _

_Souvent, les gens disent que nous avons seulement mal sur le coup, pourtant, la, cette douleur ne partait pas, au contraire elle se répétait._

_« - Cela t'empêchera de bouger maintenant, tu m'as bien compris Potter ? » _

_Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, seul ses cris raisonnaient dans sa tête. Il n'entendait rien d'autre. Il n'entendait même pas cette voix apaisante qu'il l'appelait. Sans savoir pourquoi un nom lui vint à l'esprit, il voulait qu'il lui vienne en aide. _

_« - Draco.. »_

* * *

><p>En espérant que ce chapitre vous auras plus ! Cela mérite une suite ? à vous de voir...<p>

j'attends vos avis avec impatiente !

merci à Dragonia Malfoy pour sa correction !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, ( il y a toujours quelqu'un?) Voila le 4e chapitre de "amour tu me tueras" le chapitre n'est pas entièrement corrigé (la fin), donc il va y avoir sans doute des fautes, si cela vous dérange, attendez un petit moment avant de le lire, sinon soyez indulgent :)

Je ne publie pas réguliérement, désoler pour ça.

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais comme me l'a dit ma Beta, je suis un peu obligé de passé par la, donc j'éspère qu'il vous plaira tout de même...

Merci pour vos reviews ca m'encourage à écrire :)

**et, Merci à ma Beta qui est super-génial :p**

**Réponses aux reviews Anonyme :**

* * *

><p><strong>Dracolina3<strong> : Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes, merci d'être la depuis le 1e chapitre! et j'éspére que tu aprécieras la suite, bisous !

**the big cat** : Merci pour ton message, je ne compte pas abandonner lol. Quand à Hermione, rien ne lui échappe ;)

**Raph** : Merci de continué à me lire, ca me fait plaisir ! Draco reste Draco avec son comportement lol En tout cas j'éspére que la suite te plairas !

**drayland** : Hello, merci pour ta review voici la suite :)

**Guest** : Merci de m'avoir laissé ton avis ! :D voici le suite Bise!

Voila, merci à vous je vous aime :D

* * *

><p><strong>« <em>Amour, tu me tueras.<em> »**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p><strong><em>L'attente nous apprend que l'amour est impossible et que, devant l'impossible, on ne peut réussir ni chouer, seulement maintenir le dèsir assez pur pour n'être défait de rien.<em>**

Draco avait maintenant finit son repas depuis peu. Il avait fait une rapide visite de la maison ou il se trouvait, et était à présent dans une grande bibliothèque qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Le blond était fasciné par le nombre de livre que contenait la pièce, elle était circulaire, et cela donnait l'impression que la pièce tournait d'elle-même. Les murs étaient ornés d'immense étagère remplie de livres en tous genres. Au moins, ici il y avait de quoi s'occuper, se dit-il. Car ici, malgré que la maison sois immense, il n'y avait strictement rien à faire, ou du moins pas seul, mais pour le moment il l'était : seul dans un endroit étranger, ne se sentant pas à sa place. La dernière personne qu'il avait vu était Severus.

Depuis personne n'avait franchi la porte d'entrée. Enfin, ca ne faisait qu'une journée. Mais il ne se réjouissait pas du tout de voir Granger et la belette et tous leurs acolytes Griffondors jusqu'aux pieds débarquer ici, autant resté seul finalement. Des bruits de vaisselle le fit sortir de ces pensé. Ha oui… Dobby. Il devait avoir finit de s'occuper du malade, cela ne l'enchantait pas non plus d'avoir ce stupide elfe ici. Il soupira, las et se tourna vers une étagère. Le blond chercha quelque instant avant d'extraire un vieux livre de potion qu'il ne connaissait pas et s'assit sur une des tables de la pièce. Draco se mit à feuilleter l'ancien livre, s'arrêtant parfois sur des passages plus intéressants que d'autres en essayant vivement de ne penser à rien d'autre. Car en ce moment même il avait du mal à ce concentrer uniquement sur le livre. Dans une tentative veine, il essaya d'éviter que ses pensées dérivent sur un certain brun aux yeux vert.

Après avoir passé un quart d'heure à lire le livre, il se lassa. Le blond ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes, il avait envie d'une douche, il sentait la fatigue tomber, et une bonne douche le réveillerait, par ce que entendre des voix crier dans sa tête ce n'est pas bon signe.

Quelqu'un criait ? Il rouvrit ces yeux d'un coup.

Quelqu'un criait…

Un cri d'homme…

Un cri familier…

Celui d'Harry !

Il sauta sur ces pieds et sortit de la pièce circulaire en trombe. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite que la normale, si le brun poussait des cris ce n'était pas normal.

Draco monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre où se trouvait le brun et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Là, il vit Harry en position fœtal, serrant son oreiller à en faire blanchir ses jointures, le visage crispé, et remarqua que quelque goutes de sueur tombaient de son front. Paniqué, le blond s'assit près de lui, et lui secoua délicatement l'épaule en murmurant des « Harry ».

Aucune réaction. Il essaya alors de prendre sa main en la desserrant du pauvre oreiller.

Il vit avec soulagement le brun se détendre, mais il se figea en entendant Harry murmurer son prénom. Harry venait de dire son prénom ? Il avait du mal entendre, Pourtant….

« -Draco… » Murmura t'il désespérément.

Ne sachant quoi faire, il se rapprocha de lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il était tout simplement attiré par lui, il était comme une force magnétique, une fois trop près on ne pouvais plus se retirer. Son teint était plus pale que d'habitude, quelque mèches noires collaient à son front, mais ce qui attira le plus son regard était ses lèvres… elles étaient légèrement entrouvertes, roses et pleines, n'importe qui aurait eu envie d'y goûter, mais Draco se reprit, le brun était visiblement proie à un cauchemar, il ne devait pas penser à ca.

Il appela un « Dobby » et lui demanda une bassine d'eau ainsi qu'un gant. Il inspira comme pour se donner du courage et se pencha sur le brun pour le remettre sur le dos en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Il lui caressa l'épaule pour rester le plus « distant » possible, au cas où il se réveillerait. Le visage d'Harry se détendit et retrouva un air plus ou moins paisible. Quelque minutes plus tard, Dobby arriva en panique avec la bassine d'eau et faillit trébucher sur le blond. Après l'avoir chassé, il mouilla le gant et le plaça délicatement sur le front dégagé d'Harry, mais celui-ci ouvra brusquement les yeux. Surpris, Draco fit un bond en se reculant. Il avait été bien trop surpris par le réveil, et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Harry, maintenant en position mi-assise mi-allongée, reprenait son souffle comme s'il sortait d'une course effrénée et le regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

« - Malfoy ? » demanda le brun complètement à l'ouest.

Draco se releva, et repris difficilement un air impassible.

« - Tu faisais un cauchemar, et donc du bruit. Maintenant que tu es réveillé je te laisse. »

Le blond sortit de la chambre dans une démarche aristocratique et claqua la porte derrière lui, ce n'est que là qu'il pu souffler et reprendre sa respiration qu'il avait retenue. Il avait failli se faire prendre par Potter lui-même en train de le rassurer. Draco ne savait même plus quoi penser, rester dans cette maison seul avec Potter était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

Harry, lui n'avait pas bougé, son cauchemar toujours présent dans son esprit. Revivre ces scènes était insoutenable. Pourtant il avait bien l'habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Harry avait-il appelé Malfoy junior dans son rêve ? Et par son prénom en plus. C'était inconcevable, jamais une telle chose ne pourrait arriver, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Soudain il eu comme un déclic, Malfoy était la ! I peine quelques minutes ! Il l'avait complètement oublié. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait entendu quelque chose ? Non, il se serait moqué ouvertement dans ce cas là, et ca n'était pas arrivé. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le sol ou était posé une bassine d'eau et un gant. Une bassine d'eau et un gant ? Malfoy lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ici ! Harry eu une vision d'un Draco Malfoy lui passant un gant de toilette sur le visage et ne pu retenir un rire nerveux quand soudain il repensa à Dobby. Voila ! C'était Dobby qui s'était occupé de lui ! Soulagé il se laissa tomber sur le matelas se disant qu'il s'imaginait vraiment des situations étranges.

Draco, toujours planté dans le couloir, décida d'aller enfin prendre sa douche. Il s'apprêtai à s'engager dans le couloir quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et des voix s'élever. Il ne pourrait donc jamais prendre de douche ? Il descendit donc l'escalier en priant pour que ce soit le professeur Rogue ou peut être sa mère ? Bien sûr, aucun des deux n'étaient présents. Au plus grand malheur de Draco, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, et Molly Weasley se trouvaient dans l'entrée. A ce moment il voulu les mettre à la porte et leur crier de le laisser tranquille. Bien sûr il n'en fit rien. Quand enfin ils remarquèrent sa présence, chacun eu sa réaction. Ron lui lança un regard méfiant, Hermione lui sourit timidement, et Mrs Weasley s'approcha de lui un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Bonjour Draco, fit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Comment vas-tu ? »

Draco, choqué par une telle attitude ne pu que bredouiller un « bien » à peine audible. C'était comme ca avec Molly Weasley, elle affectionnait tout le monde, même Draco Malfoy.

« - Bien, fit-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. Je vais préparer le repas pour ce soir. Ron, Hermione vous pouvez monter, mais doucement ! »

Le blond regarda les deux Griffondors monter l'escalier et se retrouva seul. Il entendit deux trois mots de Molly discutant avec Dobby, puis se décida à aller prendre enfin sa douche.

Quand Harry entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, il eu d'abord peur que ce ne soit Draco, mais en voyant Ron et Hermione il ne put s'empêcher de retenir une exclamation de bonheur.

« - Harry ! Cria la jeune femme en se précipitant sur le brun. J'ai eu si peur pour toi !

- Comment tu te sens mon vieux ? demanda Ron en s'approchant.

- Je vais bien Ron, mais vous ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Après que Lucius t'ait enlevé, tous les mangemorts ont transplané. Oh Harry ! On a eu si peur ! »

Il se laissa aller dans la douce étreinte d'Hermione en se disant que c'était bien fini, il se sentait enfin chez lui, près de ses amis. Pourtant, il savait que quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne put dire quoi. La jeune femme se détacha du brun et le regarda d'un œil inquiet, suivit de Ron qui regardait chaque blessures avec attention.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là bas ? Chuchota Ron. On pensait… Enfin on croyait que tu étais…mort, finit-il soudain mal à l'aise, tout comme Hermione. »

Harry poussa un soupir. Ce qu'il s'étai passé là bas ? Lui-même n'en n'était pas sûr. Il ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose à par la douleur, la peur, et le froid.

« - Je ne sais pas… avoua t'il. Il voulait me faire craquer, quelque chose comme ça je pense, il voulait se venger en me gardant en vie. »

Sa voie était rauque, il semblait épuiser rien que d'en parler. Il vit qu'Hermione se retenait de ne pas éclater en sanglot. Quand à Ron, il semblait s'en vouloir, Harry se dit donc qu'il devait les rassurer.

« - Je suis là maintenant, commença le brun en prenant la main d'Hermione. Tout va bien.

- Oui, tu as raison, fit-elle. Tu peux marcher ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais essayer. »

Hermione se leva et retira la couverture qui couvrait Harry. Ron lui pris les poignets et l'aida à se redresser. Sa colonne vertébrale lui faisait mal, mais il ignora cette douleur. Cependant il ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il bougea sa jambe. Non, il ne pouvait pas marcher.

« - Je ne pourrais pas, mes jambes ne sont pas rétablies. Mais… Il faut que j'aille… aux toilettes.

- Je sais, fit Ron. Je vais te porté sur mon dos ok ? »

Harry acquiesça, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« - Je vais déplacer tes jambes, prévint Hermione. »

Harry, qui était maintenant assis se laissa faire. La jeune femme inspira longuement et prit délicatement la cheville du brun pour la déplacer.

« - Haa !

- Pardon ! s'écria aussitôt Hermione, je suis désolée mais il le faut Harry… »

Elle continua son geste ignorant la grimace d'Harry. Une fois fini, le brun était maintenant assis au bord du lit, ses jambes dans le vide, qui le faisaient atrocement souffrir.

« - Il doit y avoir une potion… pour la douleur, murmura Harry. Malfoy m'en a …déjà donné une. »

Hermione se précipita devant la table de chevet et regarda toute les fioles. Elle en prit une qui lui semblait être la bonne et la fit boire à Harry. Quelque seconde plus tard, le brun sentit la douleur s'estomper, et cela devint supportable. Il hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il était près. Ron se baissa au pied d'Harry, et Hermione le souleva légèrement pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher à lui. Le roux se leva et pris fermement les cuisses d'Harry pour qu'il ne glisse pas, celui-ci sentit quelques gouttes tomber dans son cou.

« - Harry ça va ? demanda brusquement Ron. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

- C'est bon Ron, ce n'est rien, le rassura le brun.

- Bon, allons-y, dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Harry sur le dos de Ron, et allèrent dans la salle de bain qui se situait au bout couloir. Hermione les laissa entrer et attendit qu'ils sortent. Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard que les deux jeunes hommes en ressortirent, et ils purent enfin descendre.

Hermione entra dans le salon, suivit de Ron, Harry sur son dos.

« - Mon garçon ! S'exclama Molly. Vient, pose le sur le canapé.

- Bonsoir Mrs Weasley, fit Harry dans un demi sourire tendit que Ron l'installait sur le divan.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as une mine affreuse ! J'espère que tu as faim ! »

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il se forcerait. La soirée se passa calmement, sans encombre, Harry demanda des nouvelles de tout le monde, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il découvrit que tout le monde allait bien. Il demanda également quel était les agissements de l'Ordre, mais ni Ron, Hermione ou même Molly ne purent lui répondre.

Après avoir prit sa douche, Draco s'était directement enfermé dans sa chambre. Plutôt mourir que de se retrouver avec les Weasley et Granger, avait-il pensé. Il était posté contre la fenêtre, regardant le soleil se coucher peu à peu. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette d'une de ses poches. Il avait pris une très mauvaise habitude en fumant ces tiges moldus, mais cela avait le pouvoir de le décontracter. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa mère encore une fois. Que faisait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien, il espérait juste qu'elle revienne au plus vite, et qu'elle le sorte d'ici. Lui qui avait passé tout ce temps à l'oublier, il se retrouvait coincé à vivre avec lui !

C'est énervé qu'il fit disparaître son mégot, et alla se coucher. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Le 12 Square Grimaud était plongé dans l'obscurité, et Harry comme Draco dormaient à point fermé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit la porte d'entré se refermer, ni les bruits de pas dans le couloir. Une silhouette se dirigeait vers la chambre de Draco d'un pas gracieux, sans faire le moindre bruit, telle une ombre. La porte s'ouvrit, toujours sans le moindre bruit et la silhouette entra. Elle s'approcha du lit, où une masse était endormie, on entendait sa respiration régulière résonner dans la pièce.

« - Draco… Réveille-toi ! »

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla beaucoup plus en forme. Ses blessures n'étaient pas totalement guéries, il ne pouvait toujours pas marcher correctement, mais il le pourrait dans quelques jours. Il se redressa lentement, et attrapa deux fioles de potions qu'il devait obligatoirement prendre le matin, et la bu aussitôt. Le brun soupira, il aurait voulu se levé pour allé prendre quelque chose à manger, mais il ne pouvait marcher. Encore une foi, il retomba sur le dos et attendit. Il repensa brièvement au cauchemar de cette nuit, ça ne l'avait pas réveillé cette fois ci. Toujours le même depuis son retour. Ce cachot froid et humide, la fatigue qu'il ressentait, la peur, la douleur, et lui, Lucius. Celui qui l'avait torturé, fait crié, pleuré. Toutes ces choses, il avait l'impression de les revivre chaque nuit. Bien sure, Harry était habitué à faire des cauchemars, mais jamais il n'en avait fait ou lui-même était la victime. Jamais. Il fut interrompue dans ses pensé quand Dobby apparut devant lui dans un pop sonore.

« - Harry Potter monsieur, commença la créature de sa voix aigue. Monsieur à de la visite, Dobby doit le faire monter ? »

Harry ne répondit qu'un simple « oui » et s'apprêta à lui demander l'identité du visiteur, mais l'elfe avait déjà disparut. Il se redressa en position assise, il espérait de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas Rogue. N'importe qui mais pas Rogue supplia t'il. Il fut soulagé quand il vit un vieil homme franchir la porte un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« - Professeur ! » le salua Harry souriant.

Dumbledore s'approcha, sa robe d'un bleu nuit traînant derrière lui. Il semblait fatigué, de légères cernes étaient visible derrière ces lunette en demie lune, cependant, il arquait un visage souriant, et soulagé. Le vieil homme s'assit au bord du lit et regarda Harry avec une lueur de fierté.

« - Harry, mon garçon, Comment te sens tu ?

- Je vais bien professeur !

- Je suis fier de toi tu sais, nous le somme tous.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! s'indigna Harry. Je suis bêtement tombé dans on piège. »

Dumbledore leva sa main en signe d'apaisement.

« - Nous somme tous tombé dans son piège Harry, et je m'en excuse, nous aurions du être plus prudent. »

Harry ne répondit rien, il voulait lui posé des centaines de questions concernant l'Ordre, ses amis, et un certain blond. Il ne savait toujours pas quand celui partirai, et surtout pourquoi avait t'on accepté de le laissé entré ici. Voyant l'air perdu d'Harry, Le vieil homme reprit la parole.

« - Harry, tu as sans doute vu que le jeune Malfoy était ici. Que sais-tu à son sujet ?

- Et bien, il m'a dit que l'Ordre les avait emmené lui et sa mère quand ils sont venus au Manoir, quelque chose comme ça je suppose. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous leur faites confiance. »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire. Il passa sa main dans sa barbe, un sourire aux lèvres, le genre de sourire qui voulait dire « je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire » ce qui avait le don d'énervé le brun.

« - Te souviens-tu des membres de l'Ordre qui sont venu te chercher Harry ?

- Non, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce moment. Enfin, je me souviens d'avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir, d'avoir vu quelqu'un entré, et d'avoir eu peur, j'ai cru que… Non c'est tout. Ensuite j'étais ici.

- Je vois fit t'il mystérieusement. Il se pourrait que le jeune Malfoy ai oublié certain détails, mais ce n'est pas important. Narcissa Malfoy m'a contacté cette nuit, elle aurait trouvé un endroit sur pour elle et Draco, en attendant que tout ca se finissent. »

Harry hocha la tête. Ils fuyaient la guerre. Il aurait pu dire que c'était lâche, mais il ne le pensa même pas, lui aussi aimerait fuir, il comprenait. Au moins Draco partirait, et il serait seul. Il fut surpris de pensé que la présence de Draco ne l'aurait peut être pas dérangé.

« - Quand partent t'ils ? Demanda le brun.

- Draco et sa mère ont quitté Square Grimmaud cette nuit. »

« Ho » fut tous ce qu'Harry trouva à répondre. Il était contant qu'il soit déjà partit, mais encore une fois, il se surprit à pensé qu'il ne le dérangeait pas.

« - Vu que tu ne peux rester seul, j'ai pensé que tes amis pourrait passer du temps ici. »

A ces mots Harry se renfrogna, il se sentit comme un poids pour les autres, plus inutile que jamais. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider l'Ordre, ou qui que se soit. Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

« - Harry, sache que tu n'es un poids pour personne. Tu m'entends ? Personne. »

Harry détourna les yeux face au regard de Dumbledore, voyant ceci le vieil homme continua.

« - Je pense que Mr Weasley et Miss Granger seraient ravi de venir passé du temps ici. Qu'en dis tu Harry ?

- Oui. Souffla-t-il.

- Bien fit t'il en se levant du lit. Il me semble que Dobby t'ai préparé un excellant petit déjeuné. A Bientôt Harry, repose-toi. »

Il lui adressa un signe de tête et Dumbledore lui sourit en retour avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry sentit le malaise monter. Il était obligé de resté dans son putain de lit alors que dehors, la guerre battait son plein. Le brun détestait rester la à rien faire, il voulait aider, être utile et au finir au plus vite, mais non à la place c'est lui qui avait besoin d'aide, cloitré chez lui, il était plus inutile et seul que jamais. Pourtant ses amis étaient là, mais Harry avait toujours ce sentiment de solitude depuis qu'il était ici. Quelque chose avait changé depuis son séjour au Manoir, mais il ne pouvait dire quoi.

Dobby apparut peu de temps après avec un plateau repas, Harry n'avait plus faim.

* * *

><p>Et voila, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! Bon, on met la suite ou on arrête? C'est à vous de choisir!<p>

Les reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas !

à bientôt, bises !


End file.
